To All A Good Night
by litlcapt
Summary: Stuck off-world for Christmas SG-1 makes the best of it all while sharing their favorite Christmas memories.


To All A Good Night

Christmas Eve and they were spending it finishing negotiations. Christmas day was dedicated to walking back to the Gate. It was pure SG-1 luck that they would be the team to be off-world on Christmas. It wasn't as if it could be helped because alien cultures didn't really celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. General Hammond they could say was generally apologetic for sending them on this mission this close to the 25th but the Tok'ra had been adamant about making sure negotiations were completed, come holiday or high water. Cassie was going to be more than a little upset but it couldn't be helped.

Finally with negotiations finished they could begin the ten-mile hike back to the Gate. They were bound to only cover a short distance of those ten miles as the sunset but it was worth the walk if it got them home faster. Jack on point, Daniel and Sam behind him, with Teal'c taking up the rear SG-1 was more than ready to return home. Hands relaxed on his weapon Jack had no fears as he scouted the territory. A friendly planet with amicable wildlife was their Christmas gift from Hammond. Behind him he could hear his two twins talking animatedly about some device found last week. Teal'c as always was dead silent eyes sharp and alert to any hidden threat.

"Cassie's going to be pissed," Daniel stated suddenly.

"She'll get over it," Jack countered with very little animosity lacing his voice.

"We'll still be there for dinner," Sam added.

"We shall make the best of this situation and participate in a joyous holiday," Teal'c said from behind with a voice that could only be described as something from an old Christmas tape.

"Has someone let Teal'c in the Christmas tapes again?" Jack quipped.

"I think he's been watching A Christmas Story," Daniel clarified.

"Wouldn't that be more like fah rah rah rah rah rah rah rah rah," Jack returned in his best impersonation of the infamous scene.

"I don't get it," Sam shook her head.

"Tell me you haven't not seen A Christmas Story," Jack stopped suddenly to look at her.

"No sir I haven't," Sam returned the look with raised eyebrows.

"You hear that Danny, Carter hasn't seen A Christmas Story," Jack threw his arms up in mock aggravation.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"It's just everyone's seen A Christmas Story, it's a classic," Daniel replied softly.

"The television network TNT commences a 24-hour marathon of the famed movie beginning on the day you call Christmas Eve," Teal'c added earning him three surprised glances.

"That I didn't expect," Jack nodded slowly.

"I don't know Jack he kinda looks excited," Daniel commented.

"Nah, I would say happy," Jack shook his head a little as he implied.

"I am neither excited nor happy," Teal'c defended, as he looked stony faced to his more, at times, immature teammates.

"So you really haven't seen A Christmas Story?" Jack stared at Sam incredulously.

"No," Sam tried to defend herself again failing miserably.

"We have to change that," Jack shot at her.

"Yes sir," Sam said in her best 'following orders' voice.

She chose to remain quiet the rest of the hike taking up her spot behind the colonel as Daniel moved to walk beside Jack. She failed to see the drama in not seeing a particular Christmas movie but couldn't quite get passed the fact that she was the black sheep on the team. Even Teal'c had seen the movie apparently and knew of the marathon associated with it. As for Sam she only heard of the movie without officially watching it, something about Charlie Brown and How the Grinch Stole Christmas always being a part of her holiday tradition. Maybe the rest of her team could finally break that tradition once they returned to Earth.

"Sir, sun's beginning to set," Sam pointed out after a few more hours of walking.

"Okay kids, we make camp here," Jack stopped to address his team.

"Looks safe enough, I'll get everything set up," Daniel announced.

"Yeah good idea. Carter help Daniel. Teal'c you're with me," Jack quickly assigned tasks.

"On it sir," Sam nodded as Daniel relieved himself of his pack.

"Lets get some wood T," Jack gestured for Teal'c to follow him towards the small patch of woods adjacent to the campsite.

Walking away Jack and Teal'c left Sam and Daniel alone to there given task. Daniel was diligently taking all what was needed to set up the campfire stove while Sam sifted through the various MRE's from the supplies. Nothing could be done until the others returned but at least Daniel would have it set up. As he pieced together the small stove Daniel tried to recall memories long past of Christmases growing up. Some good, some bad he found the memories that were the most prominent were the ones of spontaneous moments. Like today for instance being on another planet far from Earth sharing the holiday of peace with close friends, family. Last Christmas was spent in the infirmary trying to recover from a virulent sickness off-world that left him, Jack, and Sam paralyzed with weakness. Only days later and they would once again see themselves in Janet's care following yet another mission gone wrong.

"We're all set up just need wood to start the fire," Daniel announced proudly.

"Well they shouldn't be long," Sam stated as she laid out their dinner.

"Wonder what Cassie's thinking by now," Daniel mused aloud.

"Probably already planning on celebrations tomorrow night and pestering Janet about the presents," Sam laughed.

"We can still have Christmas tomorrow night, that always worked when my….," Daniel suggested his voice halting abruptly before finishing the statement.

"Yeah," Sam nodded without prodding further for Daniel's sake.

Daniel got real quiet as he fiddled with the stove equipment, his mind wondering to a far away place in Egypt many years ago. They were good memories, great ones even, but at the holidays a pang of sadness accompanied each one. He had separate memories of his time in foster care, some good and some bad. One particular memory always warmed his heart of a loving woman who had been denied after nearly a year of taking care of him. It was strange what you remembered of the holiday season be it all the good and bad memories. Daniel regrets that in recent years it seemed that the bad were all too frequent in his memory.

Memories forgotten both he and Sam were instantly alert to the rustling of the trees. They knew who it was but three years of constant alertness off-world honed rapid-firing instincts. Looking up Sam watched as Jack and Teal'c came walking back to the campsite, arms filled with twigs and kindling. It was her job to start the fire; Daniel's to prepare dinner, and Jack and Teal'c's to set up a perimeter. Dropping the kindling to the ground where Daniel set up for the fire Sam jumped to her task. Jack and Teal'c immediately went to theirs, walking around the campsite to secure a safe perimeter. As Teal'c continued to scout the area Jack continued his mental calculations of the estimated amount of miles left to the Gate.

"Got the fire started," Sam announced as she sat back out of Daniel's way.

"For Christmas Eve dinner we have mac and cheese, mac and cheese…. or mac and cheese," Daniel listed.

"Well in that case I'll have the mac and cheese. Hit it Daniel," Jack said as if ordering in their favorite restaurant.

"Sounds good I'll have the same," Sam added.

"Macaroni and cheese should provide adequate sustenance Daniel Jackson," Teal'c came walking back to the group confident the area was secure.

"Mac and cheese it is," Daniel nodded with a smile.

Squeezing and pouring the contents of the MRE packets into the small campfire stove pot Daniel skillfully heated dinner. Maybe being that it was the night before Christmas some powerful force would have it taste like the meal that it was unlike the usual flavor of chicken. The metal cups they each tossed to Daniel in a little communal circle he lined up to prepare to fill when the heating was finished. The second of the set was kept for mixing the powder drink that came with each MRE. That in itself was an interesting tradition for SG-1 beginning with the musical drinks until every member got the flavor that suited them. For Daniel it had always been orange while for some reason Jack loved fruit punch. Sam and Teal'c usually went with whatever wasn't taken but Teal'c still loved grape for a reason Daniel could never figure out.

"Dinner's done," Daniel told the group.

"Good, I'm hungry," Jack complained loudly.

"You first Sir," Sam waited until her CO had a steaming cup of mac and cheese.

"Thanks Carter but ladies first," Jack waved Sam in front of him.

"Thank you Sir," Sam smiled as she complied.

Within five minutes they were all served Daniel being the final one to get food as usual. Nobody knew the exact time on the planet, the lunar cycle similar to Earth's with a different time zone. According to research the time zone closely resembled that of the East Coast. Sitting around the flickering fire they ate the evening meal as the sun began to set. They remained quiet the only the sound being of metal on metal breaking through the silence. It wasn't until Jack threw down his empty cup did it mark the end of dinner. Just in time too as the sun had finally gone down blanketing the planet in a peaceful darkness with only the moon and the firelight illuminating the campsite.

"Nice cookin' Danny," Jack quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks. Still tasted like chicken though," Daniel sighed.

"You know you say that every time you eat that right?" Sam looked at Daniel.

"It does," Daniel countered.

"Better than my father on Christmas Eve growing up, he had a very bad habit of setting the kitchen on fire during the holidays," Sam commented.

"Jacob?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah, good general but was terrible in the kitchen," Sam clarified.

"Now I know where you get it from," Jack pondered aloud.

"Sir?" Sam shot back glaring even if there was little anger in her voice.

"I found the evening meal delightful, you have done well Daniel Jackson," Teal'c complimented.

"Thanks Teal'c, at least someone appreciated it," Daniel sent a look at Jack.

"What?" Jack shrugged giving it right back to him.

"Whatever. Oh, I have a present. I brought Oreos," Daniel dug through his pack for a moment before pulling out that signature blue package.

"Way to go Daniel," Jack cheered.

"Hand them over," Sam held out her hands.

"We shall pass around the sandwich cookie for us all to enjoy," Teal'c inclined his head with a rare smile.

"For the last time, it's an Oreo Teal'c," Jack corrected.

After a few Oreo's in their bellies Jack decided it was time to get ready for sleep as they had an early morning tomorrow. With the need for an early start to arrive back at the Stargate in time they would only get a couple hours of sleep between the mandatory assigned watches. After picking up the remnants of dinner Jack had made an executive decision that more kindling was needed to sustain a small fire during the night. Being the subordinate major that she was Sam was more than willing to volunteer taking Teal'c as backup. With the two gone off into the small patch of woods it left Daniel alone to talk to Jack.

"So did you ever do anything for Christmas?" Daniel asked suddenly as he absently poked at the dwindling embers with a stick.

"Like what?" Jack shot back as he set up the sleeping areas without Daniel's needed help.

"Back when Charlie was alive," Daniel clarified.

"Daniel," Jack urged testily causing Daniel to lower his head.

Ending any other question on his mind Daniel went quiet as he got up and helped Jack set up the four distinctive sleeping areas for each of them. Daniel next to Jack with Sam close by near Teal'c circling the fire. It was a circle that they had done since SG-1 was formed, a close-knit pattern that signified their unity. Thinking Daniel had to find a better tactic for Jack to open up, not that he was nosy but Christmas was never a favorite for his friend. Not that it was any better for Daniel having spent most of them in a different foster home each time. That was it, just the thing that would allow him to connect with Jack on a level that they had connected previously. Finishing up with the final task Daniel took his original seat by the fire as Jack sat next to him.

"Growing up, before my parent's died, we always had Christmas in Egypt," Daniel began getting Jack's attention.

"Yeah, how was that?" Jack looked up.

"Interesting, Christmas wasn't exactly a widespread holiday in the Middle East or Egypt. One time I pestered my father for Christmas dinner, a traditional one, and he looked at me and promised it. Now that I think back it was ridiculous to even consider it. It wasn't as if we could just go out and get a Christmas ham at the market in Cairo. So my father went into town and got falafel and to make it Christmas dinner he, uh, put ketchup he found in camp on it with some mayonnaise and parsley," Daniel told Jack.

"Christmas colors, very creative," Jack laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I thought so. He then attempted to roast lamb on the campfire, damn near burned down the whole tent. We opened Christmas crackers with some of the British archeologists sometimes. That's when I got my first set, first professional set, of dig tools. I was so excited to be a real archeologist even if I was only eight. My mother read me A Night Before Christmas before I went to sleep, just like she did every year. I never knew that the next year would be spent in foster care," Daniel's voice trailed off as it was laced with sadness.

Jack just looked at him for a moment a shadow of a tear in Daniel's eye before speaking, "That was always Charlie's favorite too".

"A Night Before Christmas?" Daniel inquired.

"Yeah, made me read it to him every Christmas Eve night," Jack answered.

"It's funny the stories you remember," Daniel mused.

"Yeah, that and he used to always leave cookies and milk out for Santa. Then one year there were carrots added to the plate for the reindeer. Sarah thought it was cute but at the time I found it stupid as hell. He always watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas, everyday it seemed, before Christmas," Jack was quickly going to a far off place in his memories.

"Yeah me too. One of my foster mom's, Agatha but we called her Aggie, would put that on. She was the woman who ran the intake home where I spent a lot of time between families. She would always make fried chicken and bring it in with her world famous cookies and red velvet cake. Those were some of the good memories from foster care, before I was bounced from home to home," Daniel added.

"Charlie used to like to string popcorn on the tree, not that much of it actually ended up on the tree between the two of us," Jack remembered.

"We once put a tree up in Egypt, a little pathetic thing Dad found in Cairo. Strung it up with string and whatever instruments and things around camp we could find. We put a tea tin on the top for the angel," Daniel laughed a little at the memory.

"That musta looked interesting," Jack joked.

"Oh yeah up until the British archeologist wanted to know where his tea went," Daniel returned.

"Sarah used to bake these cookies, sugar cookies with chocolate on top, never quite made it to Christmas. Charlie and I would sneak into the kitchen and steal all the cookies before she had a chance to eat one, used to bug the hell outta her," Jack smiled.

"We used to get these Egyptian cookies and flat bread, decorated them with fruit and nuts. In the foster home Aggie would make a bunch of cookies for us to decorate with the money she had, funds were never that great but there were always gifts under the tree," Daniel added.

Remembering Christmas morning at his home Jack said, "Charlie would wake us up bright and early screaming that Santa came,"

"Aggie from the home would wake us all up and after we had breakfast we could open the presents," Daniel described.

"Good memories…..good memories," Jack trailed off.

Silence descended upon both of them, as they were lost in memories. Through all the pain each of them had suffered over the years a good memory still remained. This was turning into a good Christmas after all even if it was doubtful that it would before. Smiling it was the first time Jack had opened up about the holidays the way they were when he had a family. Daniel was the only one he could open up to because he was the only one who truly understood what it was like to lose a family. But on the flipside he also knew what it was like to again a new one. Looking at each other an understanding and peace was passed between both men. A moment later it was interrupted when a noise caused Jack and Daniel to snap their heads in Sam and Teal'c's direction.

"Hey sir, Daniel. What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked as she walked up to the fire and dropped her load of kindling to the ground.

"Old memories," Jack replied softly.

"Do you have any?" Daniel asked the two.

"Many, a lot of which that my father was away. But there were always the good ones, on Christmas day I would always run downstairs to open the presents under the tree after waking my parents," Sam told them reminding Jack of Charlie.

"We do not have this celebration on Chulak but since being among the Tau'ri I have gained my own memories of the event. I would enjoy bringing this joyous tradition to Chulak to share with Rya'c and Master Bra'tac," Teal'c described.

"Tradition, what tradition? Every Christmas these past few years were either spent off-world or in the infirmary," Daniel reminded them.

"But isn't this what Christmas is all about being with friends and family?" Sam mused out loud.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Daniel agreed softly.

They all went silent after Daniel's last comment, smiling at each other as they sat by the fire. The Oreos remained constant as Daniel once again passed them around. It was official the little sinful chocolate cookie was the Christmas cookie of SG-1, not that any of them knew how to bake in the first place. Sam was right; this was what it was all about. A quiet night on a peaceful planet sitting around a fire with family and friends. They were a family and it was times like these that proved it.

"How did the story go?" Daniel shared a conspiring look with Jack.

"Let's see, Merry Christmas to all…..," Jack began in an uncharacteristic display of holiday spirit.

"And to all a good night," Daniel finished lifting his canteen in a gesture of a salute.

"Feliz Navidad," Sam added.

"Happy Hanukkah," Teal'c put in.

"Wrong holiday Teal'c," Daniel looked over at Teal'c trying to hide his laughter.

"It works….Happy everything," Jack countered at Teal'c's questioning look. "Okay campers time for bed, early start tomorrow. I'll take first watch".

Within moments the fire was reduced to mere embers, Daniel and Sam in their assigned sleeping area. Teal'c was soon to follow after organizing the kindling he and Carter gathered putting a few little sticks on the fire to maintain the heat. It was a perfect night for the occasion, the weather just cold enough to contain the feel of the holidays. Laying on his sleeping bag Daniel was filled with warmth. After all the bad Christmases in the past this had turned into one of the best in his life. Come tomorrow night he would be sitting around the table enjoying good food with his true family. The general, Janet, and Cassie all together with he and his team celebrating the season. For Sam it was much of the same as she joined Daniel on the ground.

"Daniel you're on second watch," Jack called out.

"Got it," Daniel responded as he curled up for sleep.

"Have a restful sleep," Teal'c intoned in his unique version of 'good night'.

"Yeah, 'night," Sam added as she soon followed Daniel.

Following Jack's orders everyone was fast asleep or almost so within a few minutes. Teal'c had sat on the ground with his legs crossed dropping into kel'no'reem peacefully while Daniel passed out the minute his head hit the ground. Sam followed soon after that leaving Jack the only one amongst the conscious world as he took the first watch. Poking the random stick Daniel found earlier at the fire he made sure it provided enough warmth and light for the night. Kindling would need to be placed in it later but Daniel or Teal'c could complete the task on their watch. For now he enjoyed the quiet as he listened to the sounds of nighttime on this planet of M9R-669. But even then one question still remained on his mind.

"Carter, you seriously have not watched A Christmas Story?" he asked into the night receiving only a groan for an answer.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

The End

Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers and creators. I don't own a thing. The Night Before Christmas and A Christmas Story also are the property of their writers, producers, and creators. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!<em>


End file.
